


Los hermanos son mejores que los adultos

by MartinTello15



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adi is the Best Mother of Everyone, Demisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Juliano is a Little Shit, M/M, Obi Wan Talks About Sexuality, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Punch, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Dicen que los adultos son las mejores personas a las que acudir cuando estás afligido.No es el caso de Obi Wan.O en el que casi todos los adultos son inútiles y no hay nada mejor que las hermanas.
Relationships: Adi Gallia & Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos), Adi Gallia & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia & Stass Allie, Depa Billaba/Luminara Unduli, Obi Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli & Depa Billaba & Stass Allie & Juliano (Os Dez Mandamentos), Obi Wan Kenobi/Juliano (platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: all my homies hate qui-gon





	Los hermanos son mejores que los adultos

**Author's Note:**

Adi Gallia estaba teniendo una tarde tranquila. Una de las 3 tardes que tenía cada 2 meses. Estaba paseando por los jardines del Templo, que quedaron limpios después de la fiesta de Depa (nadie sabía quién hizo la fiesta, pero ella era la Gran Emperatriz del Poder Político y la Información, por lo que lo sabía _todo_ ) y la orgía que hizo Quinlan Vos que la _cagó_ todo (no presentó cargos porque sabía que Stass lo castigó cuando tuvo que ser internado por el _accidente_ de la ventana)

En fin, una tarde tranquila y feliz. A menos que ...

Cuando entró a su cueva, vio que Obi Wan Kenobi estaba en una piedra tratando de liberar sus emociones a la Fuerza. _Tratando_ es la palabra clave puesto que a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que ponía (Adi podía sentir la conexión descomunal a la 'Fuerza' que desprendía) se filtraba el… _dolor, culpa a sí mismo, odio a sí mismo, tristeza, confusión…_

_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? Soy un monstruo, eso lo que debo ser… Por eso mi Maestro no quiere entrenarme y tiene razón._

Adi tuvo que desconectarse de los pensamientos de Obi Wan antes de que comenzara a vomitar. El dolor y sufrimiento que el pobre Obi Wan tenía en su corazón…

¿Qué lo habría hecho tener esos pensamientos tan horrendos sobre si mismos? Bueno, él tenía su racha de _todos me odian, yo me odio._ Pero eso de ser un monstruo…

Tenía a alguien que podía averiguarlo por ella. A pesar de que quería al chico, necesitaba la tarde para ella sola. Nadie se atrevía a arruinarle los pocos días de paz que podía tener, ella los tenía seleccionados en su calendario y _nadie_ se atrevía a desafiarla en esos días, incluso sus enemigos lo acataban (después de varios huesos de la columna vertebral desintegrados en pedacitos _microscópicos_ y un tractor caído del cielo _todos_ aprendieron la lección). Además Shaak la iba a llevar a los masajes de lodo del Barrio Truy, y esa salida la estuvo esperando por _seis_ meses.

Juliano estaba sentado en la clase de Teoría e Investigación de las Conexiones Cerebrales (TICC) y podía decir que era la clase más aburrida de todas.

No era por el tema. El tema era la razón por la que asistía al seminario. Era algo que le interesaba muchísimo saber el misterio del papel del cerebro en el cuerpo humano y cómo eran las conexiones entre las partes sin contar que era parte de una teoría para su _proyecto personal_ . El problema radicaba en Obi Wan Kenobi y el maestro suplente.

El maestro suplente era un inútil que tenía ese aire _yo soy mejor de todos aunque en realidad soy un tarado que ni siquiera posee una célula cerebral existente_ ; bueno, tal vez no sea así literalmente pero se entendía el significado. El tipo no podía hacer diferencia entre los movimientos involuntarios realizados entre el cerebro y los músculos, y los movimientos voluntarios. Ni hablar del pensamiento crítico y la programación neurolingüística.

Y Obi Wan era otro problema porque presentaba otro de sus episodios del autoodio unidos a pensamientos horribles nivel 15 de autoestima (Obi Wan rompió el nivel 12 hace unos 2 años, así que estaba muy preocupado). Pensaba que la reunión con Adi era para que ella pudiera presumir sobre su paseo por la masajearía, no sobre pensamientos de Obi Wan considerándose un monstruo.

Obi Wan se había considerado _inútil, carga,_ y _débil_ ; pero _nunca monstruo._

No iba bien, un presentimiento suyo decía de que eso iba relacionado con algo que había visto hace unas semanas, pero no recordaba el dónde ni el cuándo.

Aprovechando que el profesor suplente ( _por favor, que vuelva la brillante Maestra Hyre_ ) se había olvidado del libro de estudios, Juliano se volvió hacia el banco de Obi Wan, justo detrás de él.

"Obes, ¿dónde estabas anteayer que no estabas en tu habitación?" preguntó como si fuera una casualidad.

“En el patio”. Respondió con una naturalidad ensayada. En serio era un buen maestro del engaño, pero él no había estado junto a él 3 años en un campo de guerra sin notar el leve cierre de sus puños y los ojos levemente caídos, sin mirar directamente a sus ojos.

"Fui a buscarte a ese lugar, a tu cuarto, a cafe, a las salas de meditación e incluso a la guardería 37 ° y no te encontré". Mintió. Si lo había estado buscando, pero no a esos lugares. Y tampoco podía ser engañado porque había estado revisando las cámaras desde los 3 días anteriores (ser entrenado por Adi Gallia incluía el obtener chantaje de primera clase).

La máscara perfecta del Obi Wan "el mago de Oz" se dobló levemente al ser descubierto. Estaba casi a la altura de Adi, pero aún le faltaba un par de tips para poder ocultar sus escudos faciales.

"Fui a los barrios Rugiri y Porinsky". Respondió Obi Wan.

"¿Y por qué el mentirme?" preguntó Juliano.

"Mantener las apariencias bajo control". Respondió su amigo pelirrojo acercándose a él como si fuera a contarle un secreto de Estado. Podía ver las diminutas pecas hermosas y pálidas como si pudiera ver los detalles de un panal de abejas.

"Está bien Honorable Dama". Se burló Juliano sonriendo con un descaro igual al de Depa “Vuestro secreto estará cubierto de vuestros enemigos. Honor de su Caballero Brillante ”. Prometió agitando las manos con floricultura.

"Oye." Se quejó Obi golpeando su brazo "No soy una damisela en apuros, _no siempre_ ." Arrugó las cejas haciendo un tierno puchero.

"Nunca dije eso, pero ahora creo que debería llamarte así, ¿no cree mi damisela en apuros?" preguntó burlesco.

"No." Dijo molesto el pelirrojo y cruzando los brazos porque 'era demasiado infantil y vergonzoso sacar la lengua'. Idiota.

Cuando volvió el maestro suplente ( _o mi tortura académica_ ), Juliano sonrió por unos 10 (un record during una clase con _ese_ maestro) porque ahora tenía unas pistas.

Obi Wan siempre tenía un detalle de verdad en sus escudos diplomáticos, detrás de sus frases refinadas y protocolo social, había una pequeña piedra de verdad escondida en medio de una cantera. Una piedra que podría pasar desapercibida excepto para el Cuarteto del Caos.

Y con esa piedra en la conversación, supo un par de cosas, detalles importantes como el simbolismo en las pinturas:

  1. Obi Wan estaba ocultando algo porque nunca usaba ese ocultamiento entre ellos excepto para algo sumamente preocupante.
  2. Ese algo que se ocultaba estaba entre las calles Rugiri y Porinsky, o en unas de esas dos calles. También estaba la opción de que esas calles estuvieran de paso, como una parte de la ruta.



Era hora de ponerlo en manos de La-Chica-a la que le Quitaron-su Licencia-de Conducir. Y de paso se lo pediría a la Ranita Superdesarrolada. Sospechaba que habría alguien culpable y él debería que planear el escarmiento (ejem, _lección de justicia_ ).

Y tal vez tomar una siesta.

Los problemas de Obi Wan eran como una papa caliente, y ahora les tocaba a ellas en medio de esos momento de temperatura estilo 'volcán en Mustafar' (no es que hubieran en ese planeta)

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Juliano nos pidió buscar en las cámaras de seguridad de la Comisaría de la Capital." Se quejó Depa mientras miraba unos papeles con cara de que le iba a dar migraña.

A ella también, si era honesta.

“Porque fue expulsado por los siguientes 7 años por haber causado un motín en prisión cantando _Ela É Hit_ mientras pateaba a los guardias y bailaba con una minifalda en el recibidor.

"Oh, sí. Estuvo en las redes y obtuvo unos 4M de vistas y varios comentarios ofensivos". Rio al recordar el video. Fue lo más parecido al perreo que vieron en Juliano.

Y aprendieron con eso a tener un miedo _razonable_ a Adi Gallia durante las apuestas.

"Esto no sirve de nada, deberíamos ... espera un segundo". Y Luminara se acercó para ver qué era lo que interrumpió la diatriba de su amante. "¡Hay descuentos de donas!" chilló como Juliano y Stass en el concierto de Morat “¿Podemos ir Lumi? Por favor, por favor por favor Lumiiii ". Pidió como una niña pequeña" Prometo hacerte masajes y conseguirte el tomo de la _Divina Comedia_ de Dante. "

Justo cuando iba a darle un zape a la idiota e infantil de su amante, vio una pequeña figura que…

“¡PARA LA CÁMARA!” gritó con tal fuerza que tiró a Depa al piso del susto, por lo que rápidamente apretó el botón de pausa.

Vio a una figura encapuchada y bastante pequeña. Podía ver acercándose mucho a la cámara, que vestía una túnica Jedi. Un hombre de mayor tamaño tenía un apretón dominante sobre la figura pequeña. Apretó el mouse para ver la esa parte de la imagen con mayor detalle. Usó la aplicación de reconocimiento facial y esta mostró que era Obi Wan y Qui Gon Jinn.

Muy inquieta por el apretón que Qui-Gon tenía sobre Obi Wan, Luminara avanzó la escena hasta la parte en la que entraron a un edificio alto con un letrero luminoso. Escaneó la imagen a detalle y buscó las siguientes palabras

_Ad Societatem Pudoris Correctionis_

Cuando comenzó a leer las primeras noticias y rumores, se quedó anonadada. Pero cuando leyó el caso policial, se quedó consternada y mareada, con ganas de vomitar.

Qui Gon Jinn iba a lidiar con triple furia femenina, si la mirada de Depa era un asentimiento. Eso sin contar a un travesti con dudosa sanidad mental.

Era hora de una cacería.

Obi Wan se sentó en el pis mientras suspiraba.

_Soy un monstruo, un anormal._

Sostuvo el látigo y aguantando los jadeos que su cuerpo quería liberar, comenzó con los golpes.

Primero fueron algo débiles, como un ligero cosquilleo, pero después comenzó a ponerle más fuerza y el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente.

_Soy raro, un fenómeno que no debería existir y que es un producto del lado oscuro._

_Solo una carga que a la primera oportunidad te desecharán y me dejarán en el olvido._

_Un distraído inútil._

Su Maestro decía que el deseo era algo perverso que no debía tener, que era una perversidad que necesita sacar de sí mismo.

No sabía qué era, estaba confundido. Pensar mientras le dolía la espalada y la sangre comenzaba a escocerse no era una buena idea.

_Mi Maestro piensa que soy un pervertido, que va a los prostíbulos._

_Solamente estaba con el jardinero, me había caído una flor en la oreja y no quise sacármela. Me vio y comenzó a gritar que era un sucio que se escapaba a las calles ya mancillar mi alma con relaciones._

Un golpe rompió uno de sus huesos. Tal vez no debería inclinarse tanto durante unas 2 semanas.

_Nunca sentí deseo. Bueno, no sé qué es el deseo._

_¿Tendré deseo y no me he dado cuenta? ¿He mirado a alguien de manera indebida?_

Más golpes hicieron que sacara un grito que desgarró sus cuerdas vocales. Pareció escuchar una voz que lo hablaba y golpes en la puerta.

_¿Estaré teniendo esos pensamientos horrendos con Stass? ¿Luminara? ¿Depa? ¿Juliano…?_

  1. No debe tener eso, el castigo debería sacarlos y ayudarlo a superar. No es que pudiera hacerlo.



No merecía a las chicas, ni tampoco a Juliano. Él en especial que era tan bueno y dulce con él y que lo hacía sentir de una manera que…

_¡NO!_

Hubo un golpe que rompió algo (posiblemente otro hueso, esperaba que acabara todo ya), una oscuridad que nublaba su visión y unos brazos que lo sostenían.

Y colapsó.

Cuando Adi entró en la Sala de Curación N ° 45, vio que Stass estaba paralizada en un sillón.

Apretando la bolsa con fuerza, se encaminó a la camilla donde estaba Obi Wan y Depa estaba a su lado en el sillón.

El pequeño pelirrojo que una vez vio en la clase de pilotaje era dolorosamente similar al joven adolescente de 16 años que veía ahora. Estaba pálido, demacrado y dolorosamente flaco. Se puede ver y contar las costillas incluso a través de la ropa de enfermos de las Salas de Curación. Las bolsas de sus ojos eran enfermizamente oscuras, como un par de curielas. No voltearlo y ver las heridas de su espalda, iba a vomitar y seguramente desmayarse.

No es que nunca haya visto escenas desgarradoras de heridos, sangre y miembros partidos. Como diplomática en una República tambaleante, tuvo su propia dosis de dolor y sufrimiento externo. Además, con sus años ya podía tener su experiencia de la vida en una galaxia peligrosa.

Pero ver a sus seres queridos heridos de esas maneras siempre la destrozaba. A pesar de tener especial cariño por el grupo que eran los cinco, no podía evitar tener un cariño diferente y especial por Obi Wan. Juliano y las chicas también lo tenían.

Obi Wan era una estrella brillante en el cielo, como las Osas Mayor y Menor. Atraía luciérnagas de luz y compasión a su lado y encantaba a muchas personas.

Pero dolorosamente tuvo que quedar al cuidado de Qui Gon Jinn, un hombre perdido en su dolor y dolorosamente cruel.

El que ella supiera las razones por las que Jinn trataba así a Obi no significaba que las aceptara. El que Jinn tenía miedo al lado oscuro ya equivocarse era natural, pero no por eso un tierno e inocente muchacho tenía que pagar el precio con su inocencia y calor.

A pesar de estar envejecido de alma, todavía era un niño.

Se sentó junto a Stass y le sirvió un poco de la botella que trajo consigo.

"No sé si sería apropiado". Dijo su prima sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Quién dijo cosas sobre la compostura?" preguntó con un tono de travesura.

Stass la miró y simplemente agarró la botella y tomó un gran sorbo. Adi prefirió no regañarla, no era el omento apropiado y ni tenía las fuerzas para intentarlo.

Se quedará unos minutos mirando al chico convaleciente. La respiración el pelirrojo bajaba y subía a un ritmo permanente y sin cambios, muy rutinario.

"¿Sabes?" anunció Stass rompiendo con el silencio “Siendo sanadora tengo que vivir con eses sentimiento de impotencia cada vez que no puedo salvar a alguien y lo veo sufrir mis ojos y sin poder darle paz. He tratado de vivir con eso pero… ”

"... No es fácil". Terminó su prima por ella. El púrpura poderoso miró con ternura maternal a los jóvenes y pequeños ojos azul oscuros que tendrían que ver tanto dolor y sufrimiento en la galaxia.

Ella también tiene que vivir con la impotencia, cada vez que ve un político corrupto en pleno poder, las injusticias del sistema político, y cómo la burocracia se afianza destruyendo miles de vidas y sueños en el proceso. Que luche con ferocidad, no impide que tenga fracasos.

Con lentitud dirigió la cabeza de su ~~pseudo-hija~~ prima a su regazo y besó con cuidado la mejilla de la joven curandera.

Tendrían que vivir con eso toda la vida, era lo que tenían y debían hacer.

Obi Wan no pudo enredarse cuando entró Juliano. Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar modales.

"Tan solo ..." dijo Juliano pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire "quédate quieto". Pidió suplicante.

Sus ojos brillaban. Mucho más notables con ese color avellana como las nueces.

"¿Vienes a darme una reprimenda?" preguntó mirándolo con apatía.

"No Obi". Dijo con la voz ronca y llena de dolor. “Pero vine por algunas respuestas. Y creo que a estas alturas ya podrías dejar caer al menos una de tus máscaras. "

El dolor en su espalda le impidió crear una respuesta sagaz. Asintió, derrotado.

"¿Qué pasó que llevó a Qui Gon Jinn a llevarte a un grupo de fanáticos religiosos?" preguntó mientras le daba una taza de té de manzana con canela.

Agradeciendo con un gesto, tomó un sorbo del te dulce mientras meditaba la respuesta.

_Monstruo._

"Fue una vez que fui a una exposición de jardines botánicos en la Plaza del Cristal". Comenzó a narrar mientras trataba de quitar las voces del recuerdo de esa noche.

"Si." Dijo Juliano animándolo de continuar.

“Me había quedado hasta tarde hablando con el ganador. En algún momento una flor cayó sobre mi oreja y me olvidé de sacarla hasta que llegué a los cuartos. "

No puedo evitar que se filtrara algunos de los recuerdos en su mente.

_Qui Gon gritando con el rostro rojo de ira._

Volvió a mirar a Juliano, que le devolvió la mirada con apremió pero también con comprensión y compasión.

“No le gustó y pensó que… que yo…” pero no pudo seguir y trató de contener el escozor que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

"Pensaba que vos te habías ido a un prostíbulo o algún ligar para follar". Dijo el hebreo con dureza "Porque claro, todos excepto él son puros y castos". Se burló. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Obi Wan, Juliano descrito "Lo descubrí teniendo un trío con el Maestro Gieth y el Maestro Plo."

Sus ojos quedaron como del tamaño de Coruscant y se quedó boquiabierto.

"Qui Gon Jinn está metido en su propio culo y es un adulto sexualmente reprimido que se desquita contigo Obi." Dijo Juliano mientras acomodaba su cabello. "El grupo religioso que trató contigo también es un grupo para adultos sexualmente reprimidos que se desquitan con el fanatismo religioso porque no saben cómo afrontar sus problemas emocionales." Dijo con sequedad. "Pero no es lo único que te incomoda, el quid del problema". Exclamó mirándolo con fijeza.

“Me acusaba de tener… pensamientos impuros hacia ti, y hacia las chicas. Y yo… ”cuando Juliano iba a pedirle que terminara decidió cortar por lo sano. "NO LO SÉ." Gritó sin poder controlarse.

Juliano lo miró como si estuviera buscando algo, entonces dijo lentamente “¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien? No tiene que ser físicamente Obes ”. Agregó.

"Yo ..." se atragantó con la respuesta pero decidió hacer acopio de su valor "He sentido interés por Cerasi, ya sabes, y ... con alguien más." Dijo con evasividad. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

"¿Eran sentimientos platónicos o también hubo un elemento físico?"

"Todo comenzó con sentimientos platónicos, nada inapropiado, lo juro." Dijo con rapidez.

"Pero el sentimiento, ¿primero fue platónico y después hubo interés físico?" preguntó pellizcándose la nariz.

"Si." Admitió tras unos segundos.

"Oh Obi". Dijo sonriendo plenamente. “Eso no es anormal, y menos que menos que te hace un monstruo. Es algo normal, solo que diferente ". Explicó acercándose con delicadeza al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué? No entiendo." Dijo confundido. ¿Acaso no era un…?

"¿Puedo?" preguntó señalando la cama y Obi Wan asintió. Juliano se sentó en un rincón de la cama y con sumo cuidado agarró el frágil cuerpo del adolescente pecoso y con cara de bebé junto a él, la espalda del herido contra su pecho.

Tomando aire profundo, comenzó “Creo que vos sos demisexual. Una persona demisexual es aquel que puede enamorarse de cualquiera de ambos géneros sin distinción ”. Obi Wan quiso hacer una interrupción, pero Juliano lo impidió “El enamoramiento no comienza con una atracción física, como sucede con los hetero, homo, bi y graysexuales. Primero hay una atracción platónica y puramente sentimental, cuando se haya forjado un fuerte vínculo emocional es el momento en que puede haber una atracción más física. ”Terminó mirando los ojos azul celeste que brillaban como la tanzanita.

"¿Entonces dices que no soy un monstruo?" preguntó sin poder contener un anhelo infantil.

“No lo eres Obes, eres un gran hombre con un corazón de…” pensó luchar por formar las palabras hasta que soltó con un susurro “Kyber”.

Y en ese mismo momento, mirando el rostro de su interés romántico, se dio cuenta de que realmente era algo genuino.

Primero fue su espíritu rebelde y caótico. Apasionado y desordenado, al miso tiempo que curioso, insaciable, protector y amoroso. Ahora entendía por qué miraba con mayor interés reciente a sus ojos avellana como la madera suave y clara. La piel tersa y el cabello suave y ondulado, fácil de tocar y manejar. Entre otras cosas que ahora, en ese mismo momento le hicieron comprender que…

No pudo prevenir que Juliano diera un suave beso a la punta de su nariz. Los labios están levemente humedecidos y la punta de la lengua tocó su piel pálida. Cuando separó los labios, levantó un poco la cabeza y la acercó para besar los labios de Juliano.

Juliano devolvió el beso con lentitud pero no sin fuerza. Con sus brazos abrazó y acarició la espalda maltratada de su enamorado y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el fuego fuerte y suavemente ondulante que llenaba su ser.

* * *

Adi ahora puede decir que tenía 4 días de paz cada un mes y medio.

Después de una reunión esclarecedora con Jinn, pudo contener al gremlin en una jaula de maneras claramente pacíficas (lo agarró del cuello y Artemisa estuvo por darle un arañazo en el ojo). Obi Wan se recuperó de sus heridas en la espalda aunque quedarían marcas de por vida. Mentalmente se recuperó mejor que otras veces y estaba seguro que Juliano tuvo algo que ver con eso.

El hebreo lo llevó a un seminario oculto de personas LGTB +. Ahí pudo liberar su sexualidad e incluso hizo un par de amigos en dicho grupo. Cuando Luminara y Depa se unieron las cosas fueron mejores.

Ahora estaba viendo a Juliano, Obi Wan y Depa corriendo por los jardines y ahuyentando a los Maestros como zorro en gallinero. Stass y Luminara estabas sentadas sobre unas mantas teniendo un picnic y riendo a carcajadas de las payasadas de su familia.

Porque si, puede que solamente tenga vínculos sanguíneos con Stass, pero el resto de las chicas y chicos se volvieron su familia. Incluso Juliano se volvió como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Mirando a su familia de sobrinos, sobrinas, primas e hijo adoptivos. No puedo evitar pensar que aunque tendrían grandes momentos difíciles por delante y sufrimiento en el camino, ellos tenían una fuerza de voluntad que lo haría vencer y que les recompensaría en creces sus penurias.

Y mirando a Artemisa vio que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Esta es su familia, y la protegería tanto como pudiera.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Estar bien.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713330) by [MartinTello15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15)




End file.
